1. Technical Field
This invention relates to mailboxes and, more particularly, to a combined rubber mailbox and swivel mount assembly for absorbing impact forces during extended periods of time.
2. Prior Art
Urban and rural mailbox posts have long since been a source of constant maintenance and damage repair. If proper upkeep is not provided, the result is often rather unsightly and mail delivery is often interrupted. The greatest potential damage to a mailbox comes from snow plows moving down the road at a moderate to high rate of speed. Attempting to do the best job possible of clearing the road, the plow gets as close to the edge of the road as possible without hitting the mailboxes. Even if the snow plow blade misses the mailbox, the snow trailing off the plow blade has been known to completely destroy even the sturdiest mailbox post.
Furthermore, in many parts of the United States, teenagers and young adults make a “sport” of driving at high speed along the road with windows rolled down; and upon approaching a roadside mailbox, a baseball bat or similar weapon is extended through the automobile's open window in an attempt to strike the mailbox. Such acts of vandalism typically result in destruction of the mailbox and mailbox support stand. In response to such activities, mailbox stands of heavy and bulky construction, using high strength materials have become common throughout rural America. Such mailboxes are expensive to construct, they are difficult to transport and install, and they generally are not aesthetically pleasing to the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,283 to Gould discloses a improved mailbox support that includes a sectional post interconnected by a resilient coupling. The coupling includes a cam and an adjustable internal primary spring, and an optional external secondary spring. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not include an impact resistant mailbox.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,514 to Eck discloses a mailbox stand comprising a vertical support sleeve, a vertical extension shaft rotatably and vertically adjustably mounted within and extending vertically from the upper opening of the bore of the vertical support sleeve, a support arm pivotally attached to the upper end of the vertical extension shaft, a mailbox attachment bracket fixedly attached to the support arm, a first breakaway plate fixedly attached to the lower end of the vertical support sleeve, a second breakaway plate fixedly attached to the lower surface of the first breakaway plate by means of threaded bolts, and a breakaway plate support shaft fixedly attached to and extending downward from the lower surface of the second breakaway plate. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not include swiveling bracket slides to allow free movement of a mailbox.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,202 to Black discloses a pivoting mailbox post that is provided having a mailbox support arm that can be pivoted 360 degrees and easily returned to its normal resting position. It has an adjustment nut that allows increased tension on mailbox support arm for various weather conditions. At all times the support arm is maintained in a horizontal position and does not tilt. The homeowner can swing support arm completely around to empty contents without venturing into the street and traffic. This invention can be easily assembled and transported by the majority of homeowners. The pivoting mailbox will also have the ability to have damaged parts replaced. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not include an impact resistant mailbox.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for absorbing impact forces during extended periods of time. The combined mailbox and swivel mount assembly is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.